Guess What?
by oldschoolgoalie
Summary: Alex Shelley wants to watch the game, but his girlfriend has another idea in mind. Alex Shelley/OC


"Guess what I want?" questioned Kali and she positioned herself square on her boyfriends lap blocking his view of the game on TV and started sucking on his earlobe.

"Jeez hun, the game is oh..." moaned Alex Shelley as his body reacted to his girlfriends advances. "Here? Now? The Couch?"

"Why not?" she answered between kisses down his neck working under the collar of his Made in Detroit shirt to get to his collarbone.

"Chris sleeps here on...oh god...occasion". Kali had moved from kissing to undoing his pants button and zipper before sliding them down.

"I've been to his place before, he won't notice if the couch has a spot or two on it. It's still better then the Manville he's got going over there" . With that she slipped her hand down his robot boxers and began slowly massaging his erection while making her way off his lap and onto the floor.

"_I wonder why I bother with pants anymore"_ Alex thought "_God knows neither of us knows the concept of self control"_. He was quickly snapped out of his thought when he felt her start sucking on the tip of his cock. "You're a cock tease, you know that right?" he informed her.

"Oh, you mean this makes you one?" as she used her tongue to lick slowly up one the protruding veins on the underside of his penis and run it the circumference of his head. She then grabbed his balls and began rolling them around in her hand while using the other hand to grab base of his penis while she start sucking deeper and harder on him. He watched as her head bobbed up and down, the movements getting faster and her head going further down each time.

"Fuck, oh fuck..." he could feel himself almost ready to explode but didn't want to give her the satisfaction of getting him off so quickly. "Stop".

Alex grabbed Kali off the floor and replaced her back on his lap while he moved his hands under her Generation Next shirt looking for the clasp of her bra. With ease, he snapped open the closure and took off her bra stuffing it between the couch cushions while she grabbed him and started passionately kissing him. "_There's a nice little surprise for Sabin to find next time he crashes"_ Alex giggled to himself as his hands roamed over her breasts. It was no surprise to him that her nipples were already perky and waiting for his touch.

He took one of the buds in his fingers and began to slowly roll them and pull them making her moan and squirm all over his lap, occasionally bumping into his exposed and very sensitive erection. "Careful baby, that thing has a hair trigger. You bump into it wrong it'll go off and take both of us out".

"Always the fucking comedian" she said as broke the kiss and rolled her eyes at him. "If you say 'Bang Bang' when you cum, I swear...oh god Alex ".

Alex had moved his hands from her breasts unbutton her jeans and sliding down her pants and underthings in one movement. He then quickly slid two fingers into her resting his thumb on her clit searching for her spot so he could get her as close as she got him. When he found it he sped up his movements and moved his free hand to stoke his dick which had begun throbbing harder the more she moaned and pushed back into his hand. It was only minutes before she was gasping and moaning while holding onto his neck barely able to balance herself on his lap anymore and he was feeling like he had to finally release.

He pulled his fingers out from her and told her to stand up. He figured she got her fun starting this whole mess, he was going to get his. He grabbed the edges of her pants that were hanging off of her hips and finished pulling them off of her while stepping out of his own pants. Kali grabbed the edges of his shirt and pulled it over his head while running her hands up his chiselled mid section while he pulled off her shirt sneaking quick nibbles at her chest and threw her shirt into the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Alex placed his hand under her ass, picked her up, swung her around and plopped her back down on the couch wedged into the corner while he crawled on top of her.

"Please?" he asked as he flashed her his best puppy dog eyes.

She nodded and with one thrust he was deep inside. Feeling the need to cum growing to the point of unbearable, Alex thrusts started deep and fast and sped up quickly hoping to get Kali to her orgasm soon so he could release. When he heard his girlfriend breathing his name and felt her orgasm start, he let himself release and cum with her.

Unable to hold himself up anymore, he collapsed onto her naked chest and lay with her until they caught their breathe.

"Hey Kali?"

"What"

"Have a nice day" smiled Alex with his best shit eating grin

"Ugh, I can't wait til they feud you with someone without a multitude of catchphrases" she replied as she pushed him off of her onto the floor, picked up her clothes and walked to the bathroom locking the door behind her.

"Come on hun, it was funny...laugh." Alex heard the water start to run in the shower.

"Least I didn't pull out a tambourine and do Sonjay's little celebration dance"


End file.
